In the modular building industry a variety of relocatable structures are provided for commercial and industrial uses.
In some instances steel shipping containers that have been taken out of service are converted into habitable structures. Generally, the structures are prefabricated and then transported to a use site. These structures are satisfactory for their intended purpose, but the usable habitable space is limited to the interior volume of the shipping container. Once converted they usually void their ISO Rating, as the unit is only engineered to be a shipping container and not a purpose built habitable structure with the ability to pass ISO certification requirements.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced with the heretofore employed buildings having steel shipping container cores, the present invention has been devised.